1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for speech recognition, and more particularly, to a speech recognition apparatus and method that allows a user to input vocal commands to manipulate a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, applications, such as three-dimensional simulations or games are becoming more popular. Users may search for desired information directly or indirectly while viewing the application on a display. The display on which such an application is executed may have a dynamic structure that varies over time or according to a user's manipulations. While viewing the dynamic display, a user tends to concentrate his or her efforts on execution of the application. Accordingly, a speech recognition method may be useful to allow the user to interact with the display without the use of focusing his or her attention on inputting commands via a keyboard or via a touch screen.